tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Half-Shell Heroes
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Half-Shell Heroes is the fan-made re-imagined series. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, comedy-drama, science fantasy, superhero fiction and urban fantasy. Backstory 14 years ago on August 5th, 2002, in New York City, Hamato Yoshi, a ninja master from Japan, is carrying four baby turtles in a bowl through the streets when he encounters a small group of the alien race known as the Kraang. While being surrounded by the aliens, Yoshi and the Turtles were all doused in a strange green ooze that caused organic beings to undergo major physical transformations. Yoshi was mutated into a humanoid brown rat while the Turtles gained human qualities and traits. Later on, Yoshi had lived into the sewers where he raised he four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. 14 years later in 2016, the four turtle tots have become four average turtle teens. One day, the turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael) venture to the surface where they end up learning to work together as a team and navigate the perils of the modern age and outer space in order to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' (voiced by Dante Basco) - Leonardo (or "Leo" for short) is the youngest, the most cautious and the dorkiest of the Turtles. Despite being the youngest, he is known to be the "leader of the team". He is clad in sapphire blue bandanna and wields a pair of ninjato (which he mistakenly refers to as katanas). *'Raphael' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - Raphael (or "Raph" for short) is the oldest, strongest and biggest of the Turtles. Despite being the oldest, he is very charismatic, arrogant and a bit immature and is known to be the "hotheaded fighter". He acts tough and grouchy (typical New York attitude). He wears a "over-the-head" bandanna like in the Mirage comics (in a comic showing the turtles as preteens) and the 2014 and 2016 films. His bandanna is red. He wields a pair of sai. *'Donatello' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Donatello (or "Donnie" for short) is the second-oldest, smartest and tallest of the Turtles. He is the pacifist and is known to be the "brains on the team". He is clad in royal purple bandanna and wields a hightech bō staff. *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Michelangelo (or "Mikey" for short) is the second-youngest, wildest and shortest of the Turtles. He is the wild, free-spirited and laid-back prankster and is known to be the "wild boy". He has a chill, surfer-dude like attitude and is the only one who keeps his cool in most situations. He is clad in yellow-orange bandanna and wields a pair of nunchucks. Recurring characters *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Tania Gunadi) - A human friend of the Ninja Turtles. In this series, April is a 13-year-old Asian-American girl. *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter' (voiced by David Kaye) - Since he became a mutant brown rat, Splinter has raised the Turtles as his sons as well as teaching them the art of Ninjutsu. He also doesn’t start training the turtles until threats about Shredder are discovered. *'Casey Jones' (voiced by Scott Menville) - A human ally of the Ninja Turtles. In this series, Casey is the 14-year-old Hispanic-American boy. Villains *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - The leader of the Foot Clan who is determined to destroy his enemies, Splinter and the Ninja Turtles. **'Foot Soldiers' - An army of ninjas who are very loyal to Shredder. *'Baxter Stockman' - A mad scientist and inventor of Mousers who is working for Shredder and is responsible for all robots that attack the Ninja Turtles. **'Mousers' - A group of small bipedal robots created by Baxter Stockman. Category:Fanmade series